This Present Darkness
by bishie-lovers
Summary: The Abbey is a place of darkness, and pain. It's not a place for young girls or sometimes even young men. However, there are both in the abbey and when some of them find hidden feelings for each other they have to escape, or die trying.


A/N: welcome one and all to Daria's and Tiffany's new joint fic, read and enjoy.

Rick Sullivan stalked into the Balkov Abby, a small black haired girl on his heels. She was talking animatedly while he tried to ignore her constant chatter. A red head watched the scene, bemused. Rick walked over to him and glowered.

"Why are you so fucking amused Valkov?" he growled as the small girl ran right into him.

"Simply the fact that we have two new additions to the abbey amuses me." Tala answered slowly as he took in the small girl standing slightly behind Rick. Her smoky blue eyes watched him warily. She was definitely cute, but definitely not his type.

"Two?" Rick snorted as he looked down at his sister. "Try one and a half."

"Hey!" Gabriela glared at the two males indignantly. "One and a half my ass! I'm a full person thank you!" she growled as she stomped away.

"She's going to get lost." Tala sighed as she disappeared into the shadows.

"Yup." Rick nodded his agreement.

xxx

Gabriela stormed down the hallways of the large abbey. Not caring where she was going, or the fact that she couldn't see, she ran in to someone.

"Watch where you're going!" A tall blonde glared down at her.

"Why don't you!" She growled as she shoved past him.

Spencer took one last look at her before heading down the hallway once again.  
He stopped in front of the door, Bryan stood in front of. He nodded slightly and proceeded to open it.

Shoving past Spencer, Bryan rushed in to the darkened room.

"Kaili?" Bryan kneeled down to a girl with brown hair and gray eyes.

"Bry!" She latched herself on to his waist as he rubbed her back.

"Come on, Boris left for the day, you can come out." Spencer said leaning against the door frame.

Bryan picked up the small girl and walked out of the room. His lavender eyes scanned the area with caution. Spencer pushed in front of Bryan and led the way down the hall, deeper into the darkness. Ahead of them they could hear a girl humming softly to herself as she scuffed her way down the hall.

Spencer rolled his eyes and nodded at Bryan. "She's blind, she wont be able to see us." he snerked. Bryan chuckled and the two males proceeded down the hall towards the sounds.

xxx

Gabriela looked behind her, she swore she could hear footsteps. She froze and pressed against the wall, giggling quietly as an image of her being a secret agent flashed quickly through her head. She squinted into the darkness and made out two forms. Both of them were rather large, but the shorter one was thicker.

Bryan noticed the girl pressed against the wall and he growled. "I thought you said she couldn't fucking see," he hissed.  
  
"I thought she couldn't." Spencer shrugged.

"Well you thought wrong!" Bryan glared.

They walked towards the girl.

"Ah dammit they know I'm here!" She turned quickly and ran down the hall.

"You know she's getting away." Spencer snickered.

"Well I can't Fucking run after her, I'm holding Kaili." Bryan hissed as he pushed past Spencer.

"You go chase after the girl, I've got more important business." Bryan pushed open his room door and placed Kaili on the bed.

"Whatever." Spencer mumbled and ran off towards the girl.

xxx

"Yo Valkov." Rick glared at the red head.

"What?" Tala scowled.

"Where the hell is my room?" Rick looked at the many doors they were passing.

"Have patience will you? We are almost there." Tala growled.

Rick harrumphed and continued walking.

"Here." Tala stopped in front of a room numbered '106' and handed a security card to Rick.

"Ok. Now where is my sister going to stay?" Rick asked monotonously.

"She's staying a few hallways away from you, '304' if I'm not mistaken." Tala started to walk off.

Rick glared at his retreating back as he swiped his card in the security lock and entered his room.

He grimaced as he walked in. It was a pretty dull room.

A twin bed with a blanket and pillow in the top right corner. There was a small desk with a chair to the left, and a dresser in another corner. The walls painted a blinding white, and cold gray tiling covered the floor. There was a door leading to a bathroom.

Rick walked towards it. He looked horrified.

"Is this a joke?" He mumbled as he look on to a single toilet, sink with a small cabinet over it, and a stand up shower in the corner.

"Not to happy I see. " A voice snickered from behind him.

Rick turned around hastily to come face to face with Kai, and standing behind him was Ian.

"Fuck off losers." Rick growled as he pushed Kai out of his room. Kai snerked and Rick slammed the door. The he froze. He could hear his sister's screams coming closer to his door. He swung the door open, catching Kai in the face and flying backwards as Gabriela ran right into him. A tall blond male stood above them, glaring at the small black haired girl with icy blue eyes.

"Save me Rick! He's going to kill me!!!" Gabriela whispered as clung to her brother's shirt.

Rick rolled his eyes and pushed her off of him. "Why?" he asked as he stood up.

"I have no idea!" Gabriela glared at Spencer as she hid behind her brother.

"Why?" Rick growled as he looked at Spencer.

Spencer growled and stalked away. Rick watched him go with a wary frown. If he was after Gabby, then he didn't know if he wanted his sister here.

Kai studied the small girl with hooded auburn eyes. She had long black hair kept in two spiky buns the ends tipped purple. She had cute blue eyes and a bubbly friendly aura around her.

Her blue eyes met his and she frowned, moving closer to her brother. Kai rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. He looked down at Ian who was gazing at the small thing with interest. Kai frowned and a warning signal went off in his brain. If Boris found out Ian was becoming 'interested' in a girl, the girl would be dead, almost instantly.

Kai nudged Ian and the two of them walked down the hall, Rick took a look at his sister. "Go find Tala, he'll show you your room." He growled before walking into his own room.

Gabriela shrugged and walked down the hall, keeping an eye on her back. She noticed Bryan up a head and frowned. Feet were dangling on one side, and a head on the other. A female head. She decided to follow him, for the sake of amusement.

She followed him to his room and she waited in the shadows until he left to go train. Finally after hours of sitting he did leave his room and Gabriela snuck in. She squinted in the dim light and made out a form on his bed.

"Whose there?" a voice whispered. Gabriela stepped forward slightly and gazed at a brown haired girl with pity.

"You don't look so good." She answered as she walked forward and sat on a chair beside the bed.

"Who are you?" the girl seemed wary.

"Me, I'm Gabriela Sullivan. My brother just joined the Abbey and so I'm stuck here too." Gabriela smiled warmly. She noticed a cup of water on the dresser beside the bed and handed it to the girl. "Who are you?"

"I'm Kaili." She answered as she took a small sip.

"Are you dating Bryan?" Gabriela cocked her head to the side.

Kaili laughed and then winced in pain. "Uh, no. He's like my brother." She answered weakly.

"Oh, okay..." Gabriela grinned slightly.

"Could you help me up?" Kei winced as she sat upwards. Gabriela grinned

Sheepishly as she looked upwards to the brunette.

"Wow, you're pretty short." Kei said sarcastically.

"Well, your not that much taller!" Gabriela stuck her tongue out.

"So you were in here?" Tala walked up from behind.

"Huh? Ya so?" Gabriela huffed.

"Bryan is gonna get mad if he finds you in here." Tala stated as he looked at both girls. His gaze pausing on Kei, something in his mind clicked.

"Weren't you in... the testing lab?" Tala hesitated.

"Ya... Bryan got me out though... Boris is gone for the day." She lowered her head.

"Well, are you Ok then? Cause everyone's being called down to the lunch hall, you ladies better hurry if you want to eat. Oh and Gabriela, your room is 304, since you left when I was to take you to your room. I'm not going to waste my time and show you." And with that Tala left.

Blinking a few times Gabby looked at Kei then back to the door where Tala left. "He's mean!" Gabby grunted.

"I guess..." Kei held her side. "I'll show you to your room after ok?" Kei started towards the door.

"Okay!" Gabby grinned as she followed behind Kei.

"How do you know where to turn? Everything looks the same!" Gabriela looked from side to side trying to find a trace of difference from the last hallway they passed.

"You kind of get used to after you've been here for a while. " Kei sighed.

"So, how long have you been here for?" Gabby placed her fingers on the wall and dragged them across it as she walked.

"Two years, well two and a half I guess." She mumbled her response.

"Wow! So how old are you anyways?" Gabriela grinned as she faced Kei, walking backwards now.

"I'm sixteen, and you are?"

"Same!" her grin broadened.

"Is it possible for your smile to get any bigger?" Kei giggled slightly.

"Most likely..." Gabby trailed off as she entered an extremely large room filled with many people.

"Welcome to the lunch hall, enjoy your meal, and watch where you sit." Kei giggled again and grabbed Gabby's hand and pulled her to a line up.

"We have to line up to get our meals?!" Gabby whined.

"Usually we don't but since Boris is gone today, the maids and such get a day off, so only the cooks are working today." Kei held her ribs and winced.

Noticing Kei grimace Gabby asked. "What did Tala mean by the testing lab?"

Kei eyed Gabby. "What the heck, everyone knows about it, might as well tell you."

"I'm only in here for Biovolt to test on me. They test me first to see if their projects work, and if it does, they use whatever they tested on the main Biovolt team."

"Um..." Gabby looked confused.

Kei sighed. "Basically I get tested on with ability enhancers and such for beyblading and once they pass they are given to the Biovolt team with no hazards."

"Oh." Gabby was silent. "Do they- Does it hurt?" Gabby looked at Kei and mentally slapped herself for asking a stupid question.

"Sometimes... most of the time..."

"Oh hey! Its our turn!" Gabby switched the subject.

Lightening up Kei and Gabby grabbed their plates and drinks. After getting their food they sat at a corner table.

"The food today isn't that great." Kei eyed her food suspiciously.

"Doesn't look like there's anything wrong with it." Gabby picked up her fork and spiraled her pasta around in it.

"Look closely. " Kei picked up a piece of her meatball.

Gabby took one look at it and screeched. "OH MY GOD!" She eyed the little dark bug within the meatball.

"I know it's gross, but could you not scream?" Kei winced as Gabby pretty much made her ears bleed.

"Shut up!" Rick covered Gabby's mouth with his hand.

Kei eyed him warily, and Gabby, well, she bit him.

"You little fucker!" Rick growled as he held his hand.

"Sorry brother!" Gabby grinned forgetting about the bug. "Oh ya! Kei, this is my big brother Rick!"

Kei eyed him with mild interest as she absent-mindedly poked at her infested food. Gabby grinned as her brother smacked her over the head and stomped away.

"He has to take anger management classes." She winked cutely and gave Rick the finger behind her back. Kei's eyes widened as she tried to stifle her giggles. Rick turned and the two girls smiled at him innocently. He rolled his eyes and stalked away.

Bryan walked in and froze, Kei was sitting with some girl, that he didn't know. His forehead furrowed with displeasure as he stalked towards the two girls.

"Kei." His voice was cold as he appraised Gabriela.

"Hello Bry." Kei smiled up at him. "This is my new friend Gabriela Sullivan. She is a new addition to the abbey."

Bryan glowered down at Gabriela who paled at the sight of him then his eyes widened in recognition. "Its you! The one in the hallway!"

"Uh... heh... hi!" Gabriela grinned up at him sheepishly as she stood up. "Umm Kei... I have to use the ladies room!" Gabriela bolted away leaving a very angry Bryan behind and a very confused Kei.

"Bryan... what was that about?" Kei asked.

"Nothing." Bryan answered as he sat in the spot Gabriela had previously occupied.

xxx

Gabriela stood in the bathroom and stared at her reflection in the mirror. The ringing of her cell phone brought her instantly to the present. She answered it with a cheerful 'hello'.

"Hey Gabby!" her best friends voice floated through the receiver.

"Mari!" Gabriela chirped as she sat on the counter of the boys washroom. There was no girls' bathroom.

"I miss you." Mariah Chong, her friend sighed.

"I miss you too! Hey! I have an idea! Why don't you, Hilary, Dayaja, Emily, Julia, Raul, and Sybil... all come and visit me?!" Gabriela exclaimed happily.

"That would be awesome!" Mariah replied.

"Good, its settled then... when you coming?" Gabriela asked.

"Next week sound ok... on Tuesday?" Mariah asked.

"Great! See you then!" Gabby hung up and strode out of the bathroom with a smile on her face. Bryan caught the smile and felt a deep sense of dread sweep through his body.

Kei frowned as Gabriela plopped down beside her. "Why are you so cheery?" she asked curiously.

"You'll see... next Tuesday!" Gabriela chirped as she smiled at her new friend.

"I get a bad feeling about next Tuesday." Kei whispered to Bryan.

"I don't blame you." Bryan agreed as he watched the black haired girl out of the corner of his eyes. She sent him a friendly grin before hopping off her chair and pulling Kei up beside her.

"Wanna show me my room now Kei?"

"Sure, see you Bryan." Kei grinned sheepishly as Gabby dragged her down the hall.

"So, which hallway!?" Gabby stooped and looked around confused.

"Look at the numbers on the doors, your room is 304 right?"

"Yep!" Gabby looked at the closest door to her. "This is 203"

"Then keep going up until you find 304."

"NO! You're coming with me!" Gabby grabbed Kei's hand again and started to run down the hall.

"Gabriela! Please don't run to fast." Kei winced in pain.

"Oh, sorry! And call me Gabby"

"Look, room 300, just four doors down until your room." Kei held her side.

"No! Like I said, your coming with me all teh way to my room!" Gabby was about to grab Kei's wrist.

Moving her hand quickly Kei responded. "First off, don't you dare even think of pulling me again!" Kei grinned. "Second of all, why do you want me to go to your room?"

Gabby grinned. "Oh Kei, your so fine! Let's get it on!" Gabby broke down laughing.

Kei stood their, her facing drooping in pure shock. She grinned.

"Oh yes Gabby, your fine too...Let's get you to your room." They laughed as they walked down the hallway.

"Do we turn this way? We turn this way!" Gabby turned a corner and tripped over someone.

"Watch where your going!" Ian growled as he picked himself up.

Glancing quickly at what she tripped on, Gabby shrieked. "Oh My Fucking God! A Gremlin!"

Kei stared in disbelief. "Gabby, its just Ian!" Kei pulled Gabby into a headlock and shoved her hand over her mouth in an attempt to shut her up.

Bryan, Tala, Rick, and Spencer happened to walk by at the time. Looking at Kei and Gabby all the guy's smirked.

Gabby bit Kei's hand. "OW!" Kei removed her hand from Gabby's mouth.

"Holy shit! I ran over a gremlin!" Gabby's arms were flying about everywhere.

"Dude! Settle down!" Kei tried to get a hold of Gabby.

"I killed it! I killed it!" Gabby was shouting now.

Noticing the guys watching Kei gave them a look that read. 'Help!'

Rick grinned and took out his beyblade, signaling everyone to watch he launched.

Gabby pretty much on the verge of tears had her back towards him. And sure enough she got hit... in the ass that is.

"YOWCH!" She squealed and turned around. "Rick you fucking asshole!" She glared at the guys who were all snickering.

Kei just winced. "That must've hurt..."

"Your right it did!" Gabby took out her launcher and launched her blade at Rick's abdomen.

"Like your aim is that good." Rick grinned. All of a sudden her beyblade collided with his, well, nuts.

"Your right, my aim isn't good. It's Great!" Gabby grinned. Rick fell clutched and his nuts in pain.

"Yo, is the new guy gonna be alright?" Ian walked up to Rick.

"I dunno, someone help me carry him to his room." Tala rolled his eyes.

"Oh my fucking god! It's ALIVE! ALIVE I TELL YA ALIVE!" Gabby went berserk.

"Er, Gabby, you never killed it, I mean, you never killed Ian..." Kei shook her head.

"Ian?" Gabby opened her eyes to come face-to-face, well, face to top of head, with Ian.

She looked down. "Ooh! I'm sorry, i never saw you!" Gabby started.

Tala smirked and Spencer started to snicker.

"Yo midget, you got your self a nickname!" Spencer grinned.

"Don't worry Ian, I'm sure they'll forget." Kei gave him a sympathetic look.

"Feh, whatever." Ian walked away.

"Bye Bye gremlin dude!" Gabby joked as she turned to face Kei.

"So Kei! What's new?" Gabby grinned.

Tala looked at Gabby and shook his head.

"Um... nothing." Kei watched the guys carry Rick to his room.

"Well, except for the fact that your brother may never have kids." Kei laughed.

"Heh, oh well, serves him right! My ass feels like it's on fire!" Gabby grimaced as she walked in to her room.

'Three... Two... One...' Kei counted in her head. 'Now.'

"Oh my fucking god! This is my room?!" Gabby was on the verge of tears.

"Ya... don't worry...you'll get used to it." Kei walked out of the room.

"I have to go now, my ribs are really starting to hurt and Bryan is going to get mad if I don't get enough sleep." Kei sighed.

Gabby grinned. "Tomorrow, you better come here! We have lot's to talk about!"

"I'll see if I can come..." Kei walked out of the room. 'If Boris isn't around...'

A/N: That's the end of chapter one... like it, love it?


End file.
